Mulan
Fa Mulan is a Chinese Princess, though she did never become a princess. She is the main female protagonist of Mulan and Mulan II. She is voiced by Ming-Na. Disney History Mulan is the only child of war hero Fa Zhou and his wife, Fa Li. After the Huns attack, male soldiers are needed; one male from each family. A conscription for male soldiers is immediately issued in the Fa family's village. Being the only male in the family, Fa Zhou is the one who volunteers, which causes Mulan great concern for him, as she knows he had met the fatalaties of war (His leg was damaged in the war, and now he limps on it). At night, Mulan disguises herself as a man to take her father's place and calls herself Ping, her father's son, knowing this would mean death for her if she, a young woman, would be caught posing as a man in war. She is not alone in her quest, though. She has Khan (her horse), Cri-Kee (the cricket), and Mushu (the guardian dragon). At camp, she unintentionally stirs up trouble by following Mushu's unhelpful advice to act like a man. Everyone is angry with her and picks on her at first because she gets herself--and everyone else--in trouble and the punishment is to do more work. She also starts off on the wrong foot with Captain Li-Shang. But through her determination, she wins over her fellow soldiers (mostly Ling, Chien-Po, and Yao, who become her friends) and eventually the captain when she saves his life from an avalanche burying the Hun army. He then tells her that he owes her his life. Before the avalanche, she was stabbed by the leader of the Huns, Shan Yu, and her wounds have to be tended to. It is revealed to the captain and the others that she is a woman. Captain Li-Shang brings her out for the whole army to see her execution, but he drops his sword and says, "A life for a life." The army leaves her behind. Then she discovers that the Hun's leader has survived the avalanche, and rides off to warn the army, but no one believes her. The Huns infiltrate the victory parade held for the war heroes, and capture the Emperor. Using her wits and her femininity, she, Chien-Po,Ling and Yao, disguised as concubines, along with Shang, infiltrate the palace and free the Emperor. But then Shan Yu corners Mulan on the rooftop, but Mulan outsmarts and defeats him with Mushu's help. The Emperor declares her a national hero and gives her Shan Yu's sword and his Imperial medallion. Mulan returns home to find her father saddened at her absence. When she gives him the gifts of honor, he replies that the greatest gift and honor is having her for a daughter. Just then Shang appears with her helmet and Mulan invite him to stay for dinner. ''Mulan II Mulan appeared in her sequel, trying to save her marriage when Mushu was trying to destroy her wedding. She had a mission from the emperor to safely escort his three daughters to the neighboring kingdom for marriage. ''Kingdom Keepers Mulan saved Finn and Charlene from Shan Yu and helped them escape Epcot. She uses a bow although in the movies she uses a sword. Songs *Reflection *Honor to us all *Lesson Number One ---- Category:Princess Category:Not-an-Actual Princess Category:Mulan Characters Category:Mulan II Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Mulan Category:Mulan II Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Married-Princess Category:Kilala Princess Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Once Upon A Time Characters